New Partner
by firsttimer5
Summary: This is my first story ever, I am not the best writer and am just doing this for fun. please be kind if you leave a review. Diclaimer: the characters Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olson, and Perry White are property of DC comics. this story is my version of Lois Lanes idea of Superman and Clark Kent and how she falls in love with both men.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I am nervous about putting it out there, please be kind :)

Disclaimer: Characters are property of DC comics

Today is the day that I get my new partner. I need to talk to Perry about this! I don't need a partner I am one of the best reporters in metropolis! LOIS LANE is the only name anyone wants to see in the byline. Now my name is going to be scrunched next to some farm boy's name, taking partial credit for whatever great story I dish out next. I didn't work my way up to where I am to end up sharing; Lois Lane does not share well with others! I head over to Perry's office, it's only a few feet from the news room and up three steps, I storm in and am ready to let the chief have it with how I feel about this partner nonsense, when I am stopped cold in my tracks. There at Perry's desk mid handshake is a tall gorgeous man with dark hair and blue eyes that look right into my soul. He is dressed in a simple navy blue suit with a light blue shirt and tie to match, all to complement those eyes, except for a pair of black frame glasses that hide his chiseled features. Perry releases the man's hand and puts both hands on his waist.

"Kent meet your partner, Louis Lane best damn reporter at the planet" "she will show you the ropes and help you get settled in here."

Perry turns to look my way

"Did you have something you needed to talk about Louis?"

I pause and in my head I am screaming YES! I don't need a partner! I'm better on my own! But all I can say is

"Umm, no Perry I'm good."

I walk out of the office and following behind me is my titan of a partner. I unexcitingly stop half way back to the news room to tell this guy how I work, he stumbles and almost runs me over, how can this guy be so uncoordinated! This partnership is not going to work.

"Look Kent, I'm sure you were a hot shot back home in hick-ville"

he interrupts my Lane repartee

"I'm from Smallville"

He speaks! My insides melt just a little at the sound of his strong, smooth voice. I continue, a little side tract

"Where ever you're from, I'm sure you have a lot to learn, and I am not a teacher, I'm a reporter maybe someday you will be as good as I am but for now just follow along and try not to get in the way."

I try to ignore my attraction to him; he just isn't my type, not to mention I have a strict rule not to date my co-workers, Not that I have ever dated someone I work with. Somehow I will have to make this work. We head over to my desk and I show him his desk, the one just to the left of mine, close but not to close. There is a box there with a few things that he starts to take out; a photo of his parents and a name plate reading "CLARK KENT Daily Planet Reporter." That's it Lois, you have got yourself a partner.

Jimmy runs over to me, he is the papers copy boy for almost a year now, he has big dreams to someday be one of the papers top photographers, he just hasn't been given the chance every once in a while Perry will let him run out with a reporter to take pictures of a story that may not even need a picture.

"Louis there's a car chase through the city and Perry wants you on it ASAP!"

I grab my purse, cell phone and new partner.

"Kent let's go!"

We both run out the revolving door and I start waiving down the next taxi I see. We slide in and tell them to go as close to 5th and Main as possible, we received news that is where the police have a blockade set up. As soon as we get there we make our way through the crowd. Clark is right behind me looking a little worried, poor guy this is probably more excitement than he has ever had to deal with for a story. I find the police chief and access my recorder app on my phone to start asking questions. I look around and Clark has disappeared. He must have gotten pushed out of here, he'll learn quickly, that to get a story he needs to push back.

"Chief what is the cause of this chase? And when did it start?"

"one of our officers on a routine patrol through the streets spotted a guy smashing a window to a local jewelry store, once the guy saw the patrol car he jumped into a car that was waiting for him with a getaway driver and took off, and that started the whole pursuit. But this blockade should put a stop to them"

In the distance I hear a faint yell from the crowd "look up in the sky!" I choose to ignore it and keep up my own pursuit of questions for the chief

"Do you know what they were after, anything special or was this just a random crime?"

I wait for my answer and it never comes the chief of police is squinting into the sky looking at something. I look up and in the distance I can see a faint flying object in red and blue. Soon the whole crowd is making comments wanting to know what it is. "It's a bird" someone shouts, another shouts "it's a plane" I squint to see what it is; as the object speeds closer I know it's not a bird, It's a man! The first thing that pops into my head, like any great reporter, I have to get the exclusive on this guy! The pursuit is in everyone's sights making its way closer to the blockade; He swoops down on the upcoming chase and disappears behind the suspect's car. The car starts to lift into the air and the crowd is in amazement of what is happening. The police cars slow and follow the flying car. At the blockade the car is lowered and the majestic man in red and blue rips off the doors and leads the two men from the car by their shirt collars, to the officers standing by

"Here you are officers, these men won't be leading any more chases for a while"

Speechless, they hand cuff them and put them in the back of a patrol car. The crowd is silent, as am I for the first time in my life, I am in awe. He stands tall and built; wearing red boots with a cape that falls to his heals. He has on a blue skin tight uniform that shows every bulging muscle on his body. On his chest is a red "S" that covers his upper torso. I wonder what it stands for, maybe a name. Everyone is waiting for him to do something amazing. He steps away from the crowd and blockade, he is about to leave when my mouth acts without my brain and yells "who are you?" he looks my way and smirks, his inhumanly blue eyes meeting mine, as he rises into the air and answers my question "I'm a friend."

In an instant he is gone. Everyone looks in the direction of the magical flying man, in disbelief; I look for Clark to see if he saw the cities new "friend", as I make my way through the crowd I see him sitting on a curb tying his shoe very innocently. "Clark!" he looks up at me and adjust his glasses "Lois" he says with a smile on his face that takes my breath away, "stay cool Lois he is your partner" I tell myself;

"Clark did you see what just happened! This amazing guy who can fly and lift cars in the air just stopped the whole chase and helped the police arrest the robbers!"

"Oh wow Lois I guess I missed it, it was just so crowed up there I thought I would get out of the way"

"Clark how did you miss it he was huge and could fly! And he was dressed in red and blue tights!"

I stop and look at him and he doesn't seem to have any amount of surprise in his face, he stands up and towers over me, why is he not surprised or excited about what I just told him? He looks at me as if he is gauging my reaction to what I have just seen and told him about.

"I hope I see him again, I didn't even get to find out his name or anything about him. He noticed me when I asked him a question; I want the exclusive story on our new friend"

"Lois I'm sure you will be the first person he contacts"

"How can you be sure, I can't imagine he knows who I am"

"Didn't Perry tell me you are the best reporter at the planet?"

"Clark, what does me being the best have to do with anything about this guy?"

"Either he will contact you or he can assume you will find him somehow, that's what hard hitting journalism is and if he wants people to know about him he is going to go to the best"

"What if he doesn't want anyone to know about him and only shows up when there is a crime being committed or a kitten stuck in a tree? Who is he some glorified Boy Scout?"

"Lois I'm sure it will work out, who did he say he was when you asked?"

"A friend, that's another thing "a friend" what does he mean by that?"

"That he is here to help if needed?"

"I just want the scoop on this friend of ours, and I am going to get it."


	2. Chapter 2

As we walk back to the office, I start to brainstorm today's events. I can't even fathom where to start this story; do I make the article about the chase and the attempted robbery? Or do I focus on Metropolis' new flying friend in tights. I need to call and figure out how the robbery was started and see if I can gather any more information on who was involved, not that anyone will care about this story, they want to know about, Him.

We finally get back to the planet. Clark and I head our separate ways to our desks and he sits at his desk starting the story from his point. Since he didn't notice our red and blue friend I assume he is going to focus on the details of the robbery. He picks up the phone and starts to gather what information he can while I sit at my desk tapping my pen, unable to think straight. There is so much I want to know about him. I can't get him out of my mind, who is he? Where does he come from? Is he human? What kind of powers does he have? What does the "S" stand for? Is he good or evil? Lois, get a grip! If he was evil he would not have stopped that chase today and he would not have said he was a friend if he had some horrible plot against the city. I need some air to clear my head.

"Clark I'm going to step outside and get some fresh air"

"ok Lois, would you like some company?"

Clark keeping me company? It's a soothing thought but I think right now I just need to be alone to organize my thoughts.

"It's ok Clark I will only be a minute"

I head to the elevator and go up, the only place with fresh air in this city is the roof and its quieter too, I will be able to think.

On the roof of the planet is one of my favorite places. I remember when I first started at the newspaper six years ago as a junior assistant to some hotshot reporter. I was 22 years old learning from the best, Janine Williams. She taught me to be competitive and after a few months I was getting my own stories published. I come up to the roof every time I need to clear my head for a story. The faint sound of the cars below is comforting in the city. I sit down on a bench and recollect the day's events. The car chase and robbery was not too big a deal that happens often in Metropolis and I'm used to it, I have reported the same story a little different about a hundred times in my career. My mind loops back to the man in red and blue. What is it about him that makes him so familiar to me? It's astonishing that he can fly and lift cars into the air, but there is something about him that makes my heart beat a little faster just thinking about him. All my questions about him float around my head and I want answers, I want to know him. I sit for a few minutes longer with my thoughts, it's getting late I should head in and see what Clark came up with for the story, and give my input about our friend. I stand up and head for the door; behind me I hear a soft "ah-hem" and stop, I turn slowly to find my friend in red and blue standing behind me. I look at him and my breath stops. He is even more beautiful up close, every muscle perfectly chiseled and on display in that suit. His cape flows down to the ground and moves with every movement of his glorious body; and the "S" perfectly in the center of his chest add to his powerful physic. He steps closer to me and smiles; he begins to speak and I can hardly pay attention, I can't believe he is standing right in front of me. I compose myself quickly I have to remember I am a reporter and talking to him will be the greatest story of my career! I look into his inhumanly blue eyes and struggle to speak.

"It's you…"

His eyes widen just a little and express a sliver of nervousness.

"You really helped out today, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? After what you did today everyone is going to be talking about you and wanting to know more about you."

His face relaxes,

"What would you like to know? I will answer as best I can."

"First what does the "S" stand for?"

"Well Miss Lane,"

"Please, call me Lois"

"Lois, it is the symbol of my family, a family I didn't know very well but who saved my life"

Saved his life? What does he mean? Who is this guy?

"Where are you from?"

"I was born on a planet called Krypton, it was destroyed when I was a child, I am the last surviving kryptonian, I was found as an infant and raised here on earth I even attended school like any normal kid."

"So you were raised as a human but you're actually from another planet? So that explains a little on how you came to earth. What is your name and why the suit?"

"I wear the suit to stand out and also to mask my identity, if the public knew who I was I would be mobbed, and I'm not a fan of covering my face."

"What do you want people to know you as, the red and blue guy? What kind of other powers do you have other than flying and strength?"

"I have not thought about that, to be honest I didn't think it would matter. I am here to fight for truth and justice, I didn't think about a name; I have a name but to protect my identity I'm not ready to share that with you yet."

He smiles a familiar smile and continues to answer my question

"My powers I see as a gift and I have chosen to use my gift to help in any way that I can. Yes I can fly and I have super strength, I also have super vision and super hearing. Along with my flying I am super-fast. I have other powers but I will leave that a mystery for now Lois."

I hear the faint sound of sirens on the street, and disappointment floods over me I know he has to leave and I know even if I want him to stay he can't. He takes a step towards the ledge and turns his head as if concentrating hard on the sound; He must be using his super hearing. He looks back at me, and his lips part;

"I would like to answer more questions for you but it seams I'm needed"

He starts to lift gradually into the air; God he is so amazing! I step towards him and reach to him not wanting him to go, there is so much more I want to know about him. He pauses mid air waiting for me to speak.

"Wait! Can I ask you one more question?"

"Anything"

"When can I see you again?"

"I will be around"

He smiles that flawless smile, and with a look of amusement he turns and flies after the sirens. I run to the ledge and look out after him all I see is his red cap in the distance for a moment and then he is gone. I stand there in disbelief, is he real or is this whole day a dream? I think about our conversation and everything he told me. There is still so much I don't know about him, and I may never know for example his name or who he wants to be known as. He is so different and super… it hits me! This city needs a hero and we got a super man! I can see tomorrows headline! I run back inside to the elevator and head back to the newsroom. I have to tell Clark who just visited me. I hope he got a good start on the story from this afternoon; it will be a great addition to my SUPERMAN introduction! I hope he doesn't mind the name, I guess if he hates it he can always visit me again. Superman – Metropolis' new Friend, front page material.


End file.
